Artificial Soul
An artificial soul is an android who has become in tune with nature, coming to love the natural world. These androids seem almost alive, capable of ignoring their programming and making their own decisions and developing their own instincts. Only Androids may select this path. Path Features: Ignore Programming(level 11): You are capable of ignoring your programming. You ignore the effects of the first power targetting your resolve per day, as well as another minor action every round. Making your own choices(level 15): You are able to make decisions for yourself. Once per day, if an attack misses, you may spend an action point to replace the missed attack with a basic attack. The missed attack does not count as used. Ghost in the machine(Level 19): You have transcended being a mere computer. You have a spirit. The android loses the immunity to mind affecting powers, but gains a +3 to Resolve defense. You are also affected by healing powers, gaining half the hp recovered to your shields. Artificial soul powers Level 11 At-Will Powers Machine Impact You punch. Hard. At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: strength vs Reaction Hit: 2p + Strength damage Energy Burst You build up energy in your body and then vent it outwards At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Burst 1 Target: all creatures in range Attack: Instinct vs Repulse Hit: 2K + spirit damage Level 11 Encounter powers Gigantic Press You hammer a foe into the ground with a massive overhead strike Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs repulse Hit: 3p + Strength damage. If your strength is higher than the opponents strength, they are immobilized (save ends) Hell cannon you fire energy from one of your arm cannons Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Line 4 Target: all creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs repulse Hit: 3K + spirit damage Level 14 utility powers Rocket punch Turns out your forearm was a missile. Who knew? Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Reliable Immediate Reaction Melee Trigger: An enemy declares a charge on you Effect: You may make an attack, if it hits, the opponent stops charging where they are. Attack: Tenacity vs reaction-3 Hit: 3p + Strength damage and the target stops charging Over throw You throw an enemy over your shoulder Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Immediate Reaction Melee Trigger: An enemy misses you with a melee attack Effect: You throw the enemy in question over your shoulder, moving them Strength squares in a direction of your choice. They suffer falling damage as normal. Level 16 Daily powers Mega spin throw You grab an enemy, spin, and then throw Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs reaction Hit: 4p + Strength damage and the target is pushed backwards a number of squares equal to your strength. They are considered to be under the knockthrough feat. Miss: You may shift half your movement away from the enemy immediately. They may not charge you on their next turn. Rocket Driver Turns our your feet were rocket boots. Who knew? Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Ranged 4 Target: One creature in range Attack: Shift up to 4 squares towards the target, strength vs reaction Hit: 4p + Strength damage. Miss: Half damage Level 20 Ultimate power Hell Flash You gather energy in the chargers beneath your missile arms and fire it in a massive beam Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Beam 25 Target: all creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 7K + Spirit damage Miss: 3k + 40 damage. Category:Canon Category:Paths Category:Androids